


When Enemies Babysit

by Theimaginistress



Series: Middle Earth Drabbles [2]
Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theimaginistress/pseuds/Theimaginistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two sworn enemies of Middle-Earth are left in charge of the children of their kin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Enemies Babysit

Kíli had been keen on returning to the Shire. It had been a long time since he had seen his favourite hobbit -although Bilbo was the only hobbit he knew-, and Tauriel was more than willing to come along. She had heard stories about the Shire, and had grown curious. 

They came across one problem. Their twins, Daeron and Eámane needed a place to stay while they were gone. Both Thranduil and Thorin had offered to take care of the children. It was up to the couple to make a decision. Would they leave their children with the -to them- slightly scary Elven king, or would they leave their children to Thorin, who did not really understand children? 

They decided it would be for the better if they left both in charge of the children. After all, what could go wrong?

Tauriel and Kíli mounted their horses as they looked at their children. Daeron was safely in the arms of Thranduil, Eámane was seated on Thorins neck.  
"Make sure you do not feed them anything too sweet, they will refuse to go to bed if you do," Tauriel warned, glaring at Thorin in special.  
"And keep them away from anything they can choke on. They eat almost everything," Kíli said, looking at his children. What seemed to be a good decision then, seemed to be one of the most horrendous now. 

"We know how to take care of children," Thranduil said, motioning for them to be on their way. "After all, how hard can it be?"

~O~

Thranduil could not have been more wrong. They had been spending a good three hours with the children before they had lost them out of their sight. How it happened was a riddle to both men. One moment they had been talking about trading things, gold and other precious gems, and the other moment the children had been gone. 

"Should we inform the guard?" Thorin asked, pondering where the children could possibly have gone off to.

"No," the Elf replied as he fixed his crown. "We are going to find them ourselves. We lost them we found them." 

Not much longer they had looked in every corner, every room there was, but there was no sight of the children. The men exchanged worried looks when a member of the guard came to them. 

"My King, we have bad news," The guard looked at the gate. "Spiders have been crawling back to the lands. Do we fight them?" 

"I will go personally," Thranduil said. "Have somebody bring our weapons, and let them be here quickly," he ordered, looking at the gate with a worried look in his eys. We never should have tried to take care of the children. Instead, we should have asked a more professional babysitter, he thought to himself. 

~O~

The spiders were crawling across the trees, spinning their webs above the heads of the elves. There were about twenty, not anything Thranduil or Thorin could handle, yet the concern about their kin was distracting them from their original purpose. Both held their swords up in the air as they approached the foul creatures. Killing them one by one, they kept an eye out for the young children. They were nowhere to be seen, not in the webs, not on the ground. Nowhere, and this brought pain to both of their hearts. 

"I cannot believe we left them out of our sight," Thorin mumbled as he killed another spider. He had learned about their weak spots quite some time ago. That did not allow him to match up to Thranduils speed. He was at it like his life depended on it, which to further insights, it did. Tauriel could kill him if she returned and found that her children had been killed by spiders because the babysitters failed to do their task. 

Once all the spiders were killed, they started looking for the children. They were not in their eyesight, nor did it look like they had been there. 

"They could have climbed the trees and fallen down," Thranduil said, thinking of another twenty disasterous scenes as they walked back to the halls. "We should organise a search party, I will have all the elves I know at it," he promised. 

 

~O~ 

They had reached the halls of Mirkwood and immediately went to the closest guard. Thranduil assured him the spiders had been taken care of, and that they needed to organise a search party in order to find the lost children. The guard told him he was at it, and left to find the best Elves. 

"I should have known," Thranduil kicked one of the pillars and sat down on his throne. 

"We should have asked Dís. She is better at these things," Thorin added, sitting down on one of the regular chairs. "I am going to get some food, are you with me?"  
Thorin was a dwarf after all, and his hunger was not something he played with when there was plenty to eat. Thranduil seemed to agree with the Dwarven king, and followed him to the kitchen, rather than having somebody bring food to him. 

Approaching the kitchen they heard a large amout of noise coming from the said room. 

And there they were. The twins sitting on the ground on Fílis lap. Each had a piece of pie in their small hands, and their faces were covered in powdered sugar. Fíli looked at his uncle and the Elven king, who were looking surprised. Their mouths were gaping in the exact same way. 

"What is it," Fíli asked, holding out a hand so Daeren would not fall from his lap. "You are not going to tell me you just went outside, killed spiders and now have a search party out looking for these two lads?" He joked, but when he looked at the faces ahead of him, he knew he was more right than he should have been. 

"Perhaps I should have told you I was taking them for a piece of pie in the kitchen..."


End file.
